<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mon Mothma: Her political legacy in ten snapshots by Profundity (TanTales)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063303">Mon Mothma: Her political legacy in ten snapshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanTales/pseuds/Profundity'>Profundity (TanTales)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Gen, In-Universe Meta, chapter one has the posters in aurebesh and chapter two in english, it's half of what it says, so they are the same thing twice, the word count is a lie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanTales/pseuds/Profundity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From: Chandrilian History Museum<br/>Thank you for supporting the Chandrilian History Museum. A hundred percent of your credits go to the preservation of our system’s great history. While we wait for your visit, why don’t you enjoy a look at a selection of ten items from our <i>Chancellor Mothma: The Rise of Chandrila’s Favorite Daughter</i> Exhibit?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Worldbuilding Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aurebesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts">Northland</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Read first:</b> Both chapters are the same thing. In the first chapter, you will find that all written text in the posters is in Aurebesh. They all have an in-universe image description (ID), but if you would rather be able to read them, chapter two has an English version of the posters.</p>
<p>All images have an out-of-character ID embedded in them. Still, even then, the work is very picture-heavy, and it might not be the best if you are using a screen-reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From: Chandrilian History Museum &lt;chanhismus@donotreply.cha&gt;</p>
<p>Thank you for supporting the Chandrilian History Museum. A hundred percent of your credits go to the preservation of our system’s great history. While we wait for your visit, why don’t you enjoy a look at a selection of ten items from our <em>Chancellor Mothma: The Rise of Chandrila’s Favorite Daughter</em> Exhibit?</p>
<p>      1. Mon Mothma, Queen of the World (est. 43 BBY)</p>
<p>This drawing is on loan from the Mothma Collection.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A drawing made by young Mothma on flimsi. A Chandrilian horse, a bee, a largaan wearing a hat, and a smiling flower are drawn in the corners, as well as what is suspected to be a self-portrait of Mothma herself. In the middle of the flimsi, “Mon Mothma for Queen of the World” can be read.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“When I saw this drawing, I couldn’t help but laugh. Mon was a girl who knew what she wanted from the moment she was born; I never doubted that Mon could achieve everything she dreamed of. Queen of the World was a bit much, even back then. And yet, as soon as I heard that her Chancellorship was confirmed, I went looking for this drawing. I had kept it safe all these years, from both time and the Empire. I’m just glad that now others get to enjoy my daughter’s lovely art.”</p>
<p>- Former Governor Tanis Mothma.</p>
<p>“The largaan in the picture is commonly assumed to be Mr. Bonks, a popular character from the largii holoshow <em> Mr. Bonks’ Spectacular Crime </em>. Mr. Bonks wears a different hat on each episode, depending on whom he is impersonating at the moment. Mothma has gone on record praising the show; ‘who would believe that of all the media I consumed as a child, the one about identity theft would be the most useful? And yet, when hiding from the Empire, I would find myself having to apply all those lessons I learned from Mr. Bonks.’”</p>
<p>- Dr. Laika Miller, head curator of <em>Chancellor Mothma: The Rise of Chandrila’s Favorite Daughter.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      2. Mothma’s first bid for political power (est. 37 BBY)</p>
<p>This replica is a gift from the Mon Mothma Foundation.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A digital poster with “Mon Mothma for class president” in hot pink letters against a bright yellow background. There are clipart pieces of a stylized white Chandrilian horse, a smiling frog, a flimsicron, and a yellow sun carrying an umbrella.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“I remember all of my students, but Mon is especially hard to forget. She was such an energetic and opinionated young lady. The year before, she had become class president unopposed, but that year we had another candidate. Usually, the kids decide between them to co-lead, or one of them would give up. But even back then, Mon was not one to take good enough for an answer. She created her poster and forced Marvin, her opponent, to do the same. Then we held an actual election. Mon had believed in democracy from the very beginning, and Marvin learned an important lesson that day. He was such a nice boy, and last I heard of him, he was working for the Hanna City Electoral Office. Even to this day, we can feel Mon’s influence on us.”</p>
<p>- Al’ekzandrii Jobs, former teacher at Blamgrass Primary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      3. Mothma for Student Representative (34 BBY)</p>
<p>This poster was donated by the South Hanna City School for the Gifted (SHCSG). You can find the standard version of the poster in the Chandrila Political History permanent collection. This version of the sign was only distributed in SHCSG, where Mothma was enrolled full-time.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A pigmé blue poster, with a picture of young Mothma smiling at the reader. Underneath, there is a white box with black text that reads:<br/>Vote Mothma for School Representative.</p>
  <p>Mon Mothma, Year 3, Class A, Section 2:</p>
  <ul>
<li>Class president for five consecutive years.</li>
<li>School Council officer for two years.</li>
<li>Runner-up for Chandrila’s Junior Senator.</li>
</ul>
  <p>What I stand for:</p>
  <ul>
<li>A change in the History curriculum to better represent Chandrila.</li>
<li>Stop the expansion of the South Shipyard.</li>
<li>More diversity in school lunches.</li>
</ul>
  <p>]</p>
</blockquote><p>“When talking about Chancellor Mothma, one usually forgets her first run for Junior Senator. And it makes sense: she was too young and quickly forgotten. She might have been the runner-up, but there was a 60-point difference between her and former Senator Minks. Things changed when Mothma was elected Student Representative [the position now known as Youth Representative]. Mothma had for the first time a voice in the Chandrilan parliament and pushed for significant changes. </p>
<p>“Before the History Reform, Chandrilian history was taught focusing exclusively on Chandrila. Mothma argued in front of the Education Board that excluding the broader Chandrilian system from history lessons was wrong, especially given that the Education Requirements were the same across the system and not just restricted to Chandrila itself.</p>
<p>“It was a very passionate speech, and every few years, I play it for my students. Oratory is an often overlooked art; listening to young Mothma speak shows how essential it is in politics.”</p>
<p>- Dr. Marelin, History Professor at Hanna University.</p>
<p>“This particular poster was distributed in SHCSG and addressed the controversial expansion of the South Shipyard. Mothma managed to stop the construction and was a strong proponent of the School-No-Land zones. Republic regulations temporarily abolished the law during the Clone Wars when Chandrila gave all hyperdrive-capable ships free landing throughout Chandrila. And then during the Empire—Well, you know how it used to be. The current Youth Representative, Katua, is in the process of re-passing the School-No-Land zones law.</p>
<p>“I remember watching the holonews and hearing ‘almost forty years ago, Youth Representative Mothma stood in my place and asked for this same law. The Empire destroyed her hard work, and now she stands on the ashes of its tyranny. This is not a threat but a warning. We deserve a safe space where we can study, and history has proved that hyperdrive-capable vehicles are both a disruption to our education and a threat to our safety.’ Watching Katua, you could see how Mothma has impacted every student, every politician, every citizen in our system.”</p>
<p>- Dr. Ben Polkit, assistant curator for <em>Chancellor Mothma: The Rise of Chandrila’s Favorite Daughter. </em></p>
<p>“School lunches seem so insignificant, you know? Compared to everything else she has done, one tends to forget about the Diverse Lunch Policy. The original Lunch Policy was written back when human-standard was the most prevalent species in the system. However, by the time Mothma became Youth Representative, there was a strong diversity in the student body. And yet, the state lunch requirements had not changed. Students were starving, but non-human-standard were such a minority in the parliament that no one realized. Mothma stood in front of the whole Chandrilian parliament and showed petition after petition for changes in our policy. Not just school lunches, but she made sure that we removed the assumption that everyone was human-standard from our constitution. It took her a long time, but we eventually implemented the change. That is why I voted for her, back when she was running for Junior Senator. My son was in school back then, and he was hungry every single day after school. I had no idea that there was no compulsory-carnivore option at lunch and that he had to barter to get enough meat.”</p>
<p>- Aleen Fortuna, Head of Immigration Reform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      4. Mothma for Junior Senator (32 BBY)</p>
<p>Part of the Chandrila Political History permanent collection.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A bold yellow-green poster that proclaims “Vote Mothma, Junior Senator.” The colors are used as a subtle allusion to the Chandrilian flag. The two-colored separation is reminiscent of the Hanna City Flag.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“After her stint as Youth Representative, Mothma was a shoo-in for the Junior Senator role. In Chandrila, it seemed like such an obvious thing that I was surprised every time I watched the inter-galactic holonews they mentioned her age. She was young but not green. She had proved to Chandrila again and again that she had our best intentions at heart.”</p>
<p>- Maylen Proven III, former Hanna City Governor.</p>
<p>“I was raised on Naboo, where they tend to elect their Queens young and innocent. When I moved to Chandrila and learned that the Junior Senator wasn’t even old enough to vote, it did not surprise me. Then I listened to her and realized that people had voted her for who she is and what she stands for, not her innocence or divine inspiration. It was quite a surprise. Now I see her and listen to her Chancellor speeches and think that all those Chandrilians that voted for a teen were unto something.”</p>
<p>- Leia R. Margenta, Intergalactic Relationships Professor at Miandara University. </p>
<p>“Mothma was not the Galactic Senate’s youngest Senator; that honor goes to Senator Mienks, who became the de-facto senator as the Grandiian Head Priest, at the age of three-equivalent. Mothma, however, was the youngest elected—rather than appointed—senator in half a millennium. It was not necessarily controversial, but there were more than a few raised eyebrows.”</p>
<p>- Senator Clawmotion IV of the Marriel System</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      5. Student Union President</p>
<p>This flimsi copy is a loan from the Chandrila University Library for the season. </p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A poster from Chandrila University with a yellow-gold background. The university’s logo rests on the top left corner with “Chandrila University” written underneath. A picture of young Mothma rests on the top right corner, and underneath there is  black text on a white background that reads:</p>
  <p>Vote Mon Mothma for Student Union President</p>
  <p>As Chandrila’s former Junior Senator, I know the importance of representation. I have the experience and the ability to ensure that every student at Chandrila University is heard. I aim to build a better future for us and for every student that will come after we have left.]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>“The answer to the question everyone has is history. You’d expect something like politics or intergalactic relationships, but no. Mothma has been a lot of things over the years, but first and foremost, she is Chandrila’s daughter. And a damn good one. I respect her as a politician, but part of me wishes she had stayed in academia. She would have been brilliant.”</p>
<p>- Dr. Lukka Kestis, thesis supervisor for Mon Mothma.</p>
<p>“Mon tried her best to stay out of politics. I know it sounds ridiculous, but she really did try. The ol’ college try, if you must. Her first year, she almost managed. I had no idea she had already been a senator when I first met her. By the time we were in our second year, she had given up on staying neutral. I helped with her campaign, having no idea what I was getting involved with. I put up posters, talked to folks, sent emails: all that stuff you forget about when thinking about the big picture. It was fun, and I have done it for every single of her campaigns. I had to go into hiding for a bit during the Imperial Era, but it was worth it. Seeing her as the Chancellor of the Republic makes it all worth it.”</p>
<p>- Breha Hardeen, former accountant for the Rebellion and Mothma’s best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      6. Mothma: Galactic Senator</p>
<p>Part of the Chandrila Political History permanent collection.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: Young Mothma wearing the traditional Chandrilian Silver and a formal white outfit poses in front of the Chandrilian flag. “Vote Mothma for Senator” can be read in yellow letters on the cross of Hanna.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“I have nothing but respect for Mothma. She is a brilliant woman and an excellent politician. I was a bit nervous on my first day in Coruscant, but Mothma took over the room in a second, and before I knew it, we were getting work done. My four-years flew me by, and I learned so much. By the time my term was over, I was about to turn thirty-five and thus unable to run for Junior Senator. I would have never run against Mon; she would have my vote over myself, so I returned home and have made my best to support her from home since.”</p>
<p>- Governor Merlin of Galia City, former Junior Senator, and Chandrilia’s Rebel cell coordinator during the Empire Era.</p>
<p>“To this day, I cannot stop laughing at Mothma’s first term as a senator. Her Junior Senator, Senator Merlin, was older than her by more than five years. Merlin had worked in local government, had a short tenure as Galia City’s Vice-Governor, and had decided to run with Mothma for the senate. Merlin had the experience that Mothma might have lacked at first sight, and they made a great team. Still, there was something so weird about our senator being younger than our Junior Senator.”</p>
<p>- Former Junior Senator Aleen B.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      6.1 Extra: Senator Mothma Stickers, donated by Morg from their private collection.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: Two round stickers. One of them is green with yellow lettering while the other is in yellow with green lettering. They both have ‘Mothma’ written on them.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“The stickers! How could I ever forget those stickers? In my youth, we used them as recess currency. A green one was worth three yellow ones, and two green ones could buy you a packet of crumbles. To this day, I can’t see those Mothma stickers without immediately starting to calculate what they could buy me. I had a few saved from my school days, hidden away in a drawer for years. As soon as I heard of this exhibit, I knew I had found a new home for all my hard-earned collection.”</p>
<p>- Associate Professor Morg, Department of Politics and Intergalactic Relations at Chandrila University.</p>
<p>“While the posters changed for each term, the stickers remained consistent throughout Mothma’s political career. There is no way to tell if the sticker was added there to support her work as a Chancellor or put there during her first run for Junior Senator. Generations upon generations of Chandrilian children have grown up with those stickers. One usually thinks of politicians as creatures separate to us, and yet every child I have met has asked me to sneak them some stickers so they can trade them in school.”</p>
<p>- Jerkian Polkit, former campaign coordinator for Mothma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      7. Mothma: Imperial Senator</p>
<p>Part of the Chandrila Political History permanent collection.</p>
<p><strong> Note for Visitors: </strong> You can access the poster corresponding to his era on our site. Given the depiction of stormtroopers in full armor, we elected to remove it from our correspondence. If you do not want to see stormtroopers and other Empire symbols, please skip this exhibition section during your visit. </p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A black sticker with ‘Mothma Imperial Senator’ written on it.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“Children who grew up during the Empire don’t realize how weird it was to have the switch at all. Everything was normal, then there was so much discontent and debate going on, and finally, the Clone Wars broke out. Before we knew it, we were part of a Galactic-wide dictatorship. No one knew what was happening, how long it would last, and how we would be affected. The black Mothma stickers were just one of the millions of things that had changed, but it was oddly shocking. That’s when I realized that it was not just the senate that was different but also every aspect of our lives. Not long after, non-human-standard started disappearing, and well, the rest is history. But the black stickers were the first sign that things were going to be different, and not in a good way.”</p>
<p>- Karlise Annderson, collector and writer.</p>
<p>“We used those stickers as indicators. No one liked them or used them for real. Imperialists thought that Mothma was not imperialist enough, so they refused to support her. Anti-imperialists refused to use the new stickers; they would continue to use the old design. No one would use them, so we did. The Rebellion needed markers for dead drops and safe houses. They were pro-Empire, so no one had a reason to suspect them. Once Mothma left the Imperial Senate, we had to switch to other markers. Still, on those early days of the Rebellion, these stickers were our secret weapon.”</p>
<p>- Governor Merlin of Galia City, former Junior Senator, and Chandrila’s Rebel cell coordinator during the Empire Era.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      8. Mon Mothma: Wanted Dead or Alive</p>
<p>Donated by the Hellhole Cantina, where it hung for four months during the war.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: One of Mothma’s early wanted posters. There is a large picture of her, with “Fuck the Empire” spray-painted in red on top. Underneath, one can read:</p>
  <p>“Traitor to the Empire</p>
  <p>Wanted dead or alive</p>
  <p>1,000,000 Credits”</p>
  <p>The top-right corner and bottom are slightly burned.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“You really can tell the poster is old! Only a million credits for her head; that’s nothing compared to her latest bounties. The damage to the poster would reduce the price, but it would still fetch you a nice price among the war-memorabilia crowd.”</p>
<p>- Martholomew Whitesun, PawnForYou’s owner and main assessor.</p>
<p>“By the end of the war, everyone who was anyone had a bounty on them. Princess Organa’s was the highest when you took into account all of her Hutt bounties. But when the war ended, Chancellor Mothma had the highest when only taking into account the Empire. It wouldn’t surprise me if there is still a bounty out there for Mothma, but no one would dare actually to fulfill it.”</p>
<p>- Dr. Marelin, History Professor at Hanna University.</p>
<p>“It was a requirement to keep the cantina open to have the ten highest empire bounties posted somewhere. Skywalker’s had to be changed almost every week, as the bounty kept fluctuating and no one could decide if they wanted him dead, unharmed, slightly harmed, or what. We used to joke that one day it would say that he was wanted medium rare and with no garnish.”</p>
<p>- Johnson Blerk, Hellhole Cantina’s co-owner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      9. Join the Rebellion!</p>
<p>From the <em>Alliance Archives</em> Databank.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A screenshot from a poster hacked into several holo stations and publicity stands. A slightly corrupted image of Chancellor Mothma, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, and Sage Gluumian of Mon Cala is accompanied with the text: “Join the Rebellion.”]</p>
</blockquote><p>“There were so many fronts, back in the day. The home front is the one most people remember: those small acts of rebellion that almost everyone had taken part in by the end of the Civil War. The navy is where our heroes were forged and killed. We lost so many good pilots and gunners in those battles. Intelligence is what won us the war, but the area no one is willing to discuss. And then, there is the propaganda.</p>
<p>“I remember being mocked in some of the home bases because of it. What do you do? People would ask. Make posters? And the answer was ‘yes’ but was so much more complex than that. Yes, we made posters, but the hacking involved to get them distributed was horribly complicated. But once they were up, once people had seen them, we knew there was hope. Those small acts of rebellion: lies, sabotage, passing information. Those acts of rebellion were nothing if we were not unified, and our department was in charge of creating that unity.”</p>
<p>- Rhys Wandomo, former publicist for the <em> Alliance to Restore the Republic </em>.</p>
<p>“It shows a lot about who we are as a society that Chancellor Mothma is on that poster. Ask yourself, who else is there? Sage Gluumian had the highest religious position in Mon Cala and was thought to be semi-divine. After the tragedy of Alderaan, Princess Organa became Alderaan’s leader, both politically and culturally. Once Alderaan was gone, she became the de-facto representant for five of Alderaan’s main religions, became the sole heir of more than twenty titles, and was looked-up as her people’s future. And then, you have Mothma. This poster is not one with the Rebellion’s Council, generals, or anything of the style. It is a poster to call for the most primal and instincts. Here, have your great Sage and your Princess. And then, there was Mothma.</p>
<p>“Was she the equivalent of Sage Gluumian was to Man Cala or what Princess Organa was to Alderaan? No, of course not. But, if we were to have something close to a leader we could all call ours, then it would have been Mothma. That’s the real take-home message I get from this poster. That next to Sage Gluumian’s divinity and Princess Organa’s royalty, Mothma can not only stand with them, but she can lead them.”</p>
<p>- Dr. Gustav Kestis, department of History of Art at Chandrila University.</p>
<p>"Don't let nice words make you forget how it actually was. Mothma was well-loved, yes, but she was also highly criticized. By openly joining the Rebellion, she brought a lot of unwanted attention to our system. By trying to pacify her constituents, her actions were never as strong as the Rebellion wanted or needed. She was playing a dangerous game, and we are lucky enough she won. I cannot stop thinking about what would have happened to Chandrila had we not won. Would we be another Alderaan? Another Imperial Center?"</p>
<p>- Dr. Artichoke Antar, former Chandrilian Education Minister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      10. Chancellor Mothma</p>
<p>A gift by the Chandrila Youth Alliance.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A full-body portrait of Chancellor Mothma in the traditional Chandrilian style of Point-Work. The painting is done on cha-flimsi, and the bottom-left corner has a slight dark spot characteristic of the medium. On the top right corner, “Chancellor of the New Republic” is written by hand.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“She made it, didn’t she? I spent the whole Civil War writing and rewriting my eulogy for her funeral. I know it sounds horrible for a mother to say that of her daughter, but I knew that the sooner I got the mourning done, the better I would be at continuing the fight. “It is what she would have wanted,” I would have said as I doubled down on hiding refugees and smuggling resources.</p>
<p>“And now, I am not contacted by Imperialists wanting to know if I knew about my Mon’s political activities, but by historians who want to immortalize her legacy. It is odd in a way I still have not come to terms with. There are no words to describe the happiness I got when I deleted all of my eulogy drafts. A mother is not supposed to bury her children, but this war has not been kind to any of us.”</p>
<p>- Former Governor Tanis Mothma.</p>
<p>“I quite like the portrait. When Katua, the current Youth Representative, reached out to me about holding a contest for my new portrait, I was intrigued. I have always been a big fan of Chandrila’s many art forms, and the youth did not disappoint. Cha-flimsi is an odd medium to choose, but it is the perfect representation of Chandrila’s love for flimsicrafts. One day, when I fully retire from politics, I will for to the Chandrilian East-Mountain zone and learn how to paint on cha-flimsi. Until that day, I will content myself with talking with Senators and Representatives.”</p>
<p>- Chancellor Mothma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you very much for your contribution to maintaining our remarkable history. We look forward to your visit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See you soon,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laika Miller, head curator of <em>Chancellor Mothma: The Rise of Chandrila’s Favorite Daughter</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Glossary</strong> </span>
</p>
<p><strong>Largaan:</strong> A non-human species that rely on smell as their primary sense. While they do have sight, most largaans are fully face-blind (discrimination between individuals is done almost exclusively by smell.) As the holonet has no scent option, shows rely on hats and other wardrobe pieces to distinguish between characters. Phrases such as “let me remove my doctor’s hat,” “she was born wearing a lawyer hat,” and “he lost the right to wear his father hat” have become common expressions among the largii population.</p>
<p><strong>Mr. Bonks’ Spectacular Crime:</strong> A largii holoshow that had moderate success in Largian. It made its way to Chandrila’s public holovision channels, thanks to its low broadcast prices. It was an enormous success in Chandrila, prompting the production of three extra seasons, a line of toys to be created, and the permanent relocation to Chandrila from most of the cast. A remake is currently in the works, and it is rumored that it will be set in the Empire Era.</p>
<p><strong>Youth Representative:</strong> One of the three non-voting seats in the Chandrilian Parliament. Voted by current Chandrilian students, ages 10-equivalent to 20-equivalent. One must be 12-equivalent to run for the seat.</p>
<p><strong>Junior Senator:</strong> One of the galaxy’s senatorial roles. Junior Senators have to be less than 35-equivalent, and there is no age minimum. The position was created when the senate’s average age became more than 80-equivalent, and many systems complained about the lack of representation and progress.</p>
<p><strong>Age Equivalency:</strong> A system to estimate real age in non-human-standards to human-standard development. Multiple developmental milestones are considered, and the relationship is not necessarily linear. The system is not infallible, as there are many variations within the same non-human-standard species that are not taken into place. There have been cases of human-standard populations being closer to near-human. A common example of this phenomenon is the Naboo, who are considered human-standard under galactic law due to their physical appearance. Due to interbreeding with gungan—Nubian native sentient species—the Nubian age equivalency differs from the human-standard. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Basic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From: Chandrilian History Museum &lt;chanhismus@donotreply.cha&gt;</p>
<p>Thank you for supporting the Chandrilian History Museum. A hundred percent of your credits go to the preservation of our system’s great history. While we wait for your visit, why don’t you enjoy a look at a selection of ten items from our <em>Chancellor Mothma: The Rise of Chandrila’s Favorite Daughter</em> Exhibit?</p>
<p>      1. Mon Mothma, Queen of the World (est. 43 BBY)</p>
<p>This drawing is on loan from the Mothma Collection.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A drawing made by young Mothma on flimsi. A Chandrilian horse, a bee, a largaan wearing a hat, and a smiling flower are drawn in the corners, as well as what is suspected to be a self-portrait of Mothma herself. In the middle of the flimsi, “Mon Mothma for Queen of the World” can be read.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“When I saw this drawing, I couldn’t help but laugh. Mon was a girl who knew what she wanted from the moment she was born; I never doubted that Mon could achieve everything she dreamed of. Queen of the World was a bit much, even back then. And yet, as soon as I heard that her Chancellorship was confirmed, I went looking for this drawing. I had kept it safe all these years, from both time and the Empire. I’m just glad that now others get to enjoy my daughter’s lovely art.”</p>
<p>- Former Governor Tanis Mothma.</p>
<p>“The largaan in the picture is commonly assumed to be Mr. Bonks, a popular character from the largii holoshow <em> Mr. Bonks’ Spectacular Crime </em>. Mr. Bonks wears a different hat on each episode, depending on whom he is impersonating at the moment. Mothma has gone on record praising the show; ‘who would believe that of all the media I consumed as a child, the one about identity theft would be the most useful? And yet, when hiding from the Empire, I would find myself having to apply all those lessons I learned from Mr. Bonks.’”</p>
<p>- Dr. Laika Miller, head curator of <em>Chancellor Mothma: The Rise of Chandrila’s Favorite Daughter.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      2. Mothma’s first bid for political power (est. 37 BBY)</p>
<p>This replica is a gift from the Mon Mothma Foundation.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A digital poster with “Mon Mothma for class president” in hot pink letters against a bright yellow background. There are clipart pieces of a stylized white Chandrilian horse, a smiling frog, a flimsicron, and a yellow sun carrying an umbrella.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“I remember all of my students, but Mon is especially hard to forget. She was such an energetic and opinionated young lady. The year before, she had become class president unopposed, but that year we had another candidate. Usually, the kids decide between them to co-lead, or one of them would give up. But even back then, Mon was not one to take good enough for an answer. She created her poster and forced Marvin, her opponent, to do the same. Then we held an actual election. Mon had believed in democracy from the very beginning, and Marvin learned an important lesson that day. He was such a nice boy, and last I heard of him, he was working for the Hanna City Electoral Office. Even to this day, we can feel Mon’s influence on us.”</p>
<p>- Al’ekzandrii Jobs, former teacher at Blamgrass Primary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      3. Mothma for Student Representative (34 BBY)</p>
<p>This poster was donated by the South Hanna City School for the Gifted (SHCSG). You can find the standard version of the poster in the Chandrila Political History permanent collection. This version of the sign was only distributed in SHCSG, where Mothma was enrolled full-time.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A pigmé blue poster, with a picture of young Mothma smiling at the reader. Underneath, there is a white box with black text that reads:<br/>Vote Mothma for School Representative.</p>
  <p>Mon Mothma, Year 3, Class A, Section 2:</p>
  <ul>
<li>Class president for five consecutive years.</li>
<li>School Council officer for two years.</li>
<li>Runner-up for Chandrila’s Junior Senator.</li>
</ul>
  <p>What I stand for:</p>
  <ul>
<li>A change in the History curriculum to better represent Chandrila.</li>
<li>Stop the expansion of the South Shipyard.</li>
<li>More diversity in school lunches.</li>
</ul>
  <p>]</p>
</blockquote><p>“When talking about Chancellor Mothma, one usually forgets her first run for Junior Senator. And it makes sense: she was too young and quickly forgotten. She might have been the runner-up, but there was a 60-point difference between her and former Senator Minks. Things changed when Mothma was elected Student Representative [the position now known as Youth Representative]. Mothma had for the first time a voice in the Chandrilan parliament and pushed for significant changes. </p>
<p>“Before the History Reform, Chandrilian history was taught focusing exclusively on Chandrila. Mothma argued in front of the Education Board that excluding the broader Chandrilian system from history lessons was wrong, especially given that the Education Requirements were the same across the system and not just restricted to Chandrila itself.</p>
<p>“It was a very passionate speech, and every few years, I play it for my students. Oratory is an often overlooked art; listening to young Mothma speak shows how essential it is in politics.”</p>
<p>- Dr. Marelin, History Professor at Hanna University.</p>
<p>“This particular poster was distributed in SHCSG and addressed the controversial expansion of the South Shipyard. Mothma managed to stop the construction and was a strong proponent of the School-No-Land zones. Republic regulations temporarily abolished the law during the Clone Wars when Chandrila gave all hyperdrive-capable ships free landing throughout Chandrila. And then during the Empire—Well, you know how it used to be. The current Youth Representative, Katua, is in the process of re-passing the School-No-Land zones law.</p>
<p>“I remember watching the holonews and hearing ‘almost forty years ago, Youth Representative Mothma stood in my place and asked for this same law. The Empire destroyed her hard work, and now she stands on the ashes of its tyranny. This is not a threat but a warning. We deserve a safe space where we can study, and history has proved that hyperdrive-capable vehicles are both a disruption to our education and a threat to our safety.’ Watching Katua, you could see how Mothma has impacted every student, every politician, every citizen in our system.”</p>
<p>- Dr. Ben Polkit, assistant curator for <em>Chancellor Mothma: The Rise of Chandrila’s Favorite Daughter. </em></p>
<p>“School lunches seem so insignificant, you know? Compared to everything else she has done, one tends to forget about the Diverse Lunch Policy. The original Lunch Policy was written back when human-standard was the most prevalent species in the system. However, by the time Mothma became Youth Representative, there was a strong diversity in the student body. And yet, the state lunch requirements had not changed. Students were starving, but non-human-standard were such a minority in the parliament that no one realized. Mothma stood in front of the whole Chandrilian parliament and showed petition after petition for changes in our policy. Not just school lunches, but she made sure that we removed the assumption that everyone was human-standard from our constitution. It took her a long time, but we eventually implemented the change. That is why I voted for her, back when she was running for Junior Senator. My son was in school back then, and he was hungry every single day after school. I had no idea that there was no compulsory-carnivore option at lunch and that he had to barter to get enough meat.”</p>
<p>- Aleen Fortuna, Head of Immigration Reform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      4. Mothma for Junior Senator (32 BBY)</p>
<p>Part of the Chandrila Political History permanent collection.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A bold yellow-green poster that proclaims “Vote Mothma, Junior Senator.” The colors are used as a subtle allusion to the Chandrilian flag. The two-colored separation is reminiscent of the Hanna City Flag.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“After her stint as Youth Representative, Mothma was a shoo-in for the Junior Senator role. In Chandrila, it seemed like such an obvious thing that I was surprised every time I watched the inter-galactic holonews they mentioned her age. She was young but not green. She had proved to Chandrila again and again that she had our best intentions at heart.”</p>
<p>- Maylen Proven III, former Hanna City Governor.</p>
<p>“I was raised on Naboo, where they tend to elect their Queens young and innocent. When I moved to Chandrila and learned that the Junior Senator wasn’t even old enough to vote, it did not surprise me. Then I listened to her and realized that people had voted her for who she is and what she stands for, not her innocence or divine inspiration. It was quite a surprise. Now I see her and listen to her Chancellor speeches and think that all those Chandrilians that voted for a teen were unto something.”</p>
<p>- Leia R. Margenta, Intergalactic Relationships Professor at Miandara University. </p>
<p>“Mothma was not the Galactic Senate’s youngest Senator; that honor goes to Senator Mienks, who became the de-facto senator as the Grandiian Head Priest, at the age of three-equivalent. Mothma, however, was the youngest elected—rather than appointed—senator in half a millennium. It was not necessarily controversial, but there were more than a few raised eyebrows.”</p>
<p>- Senator Clawmotion IV of the Marriel System</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      5. Student Union President</p>
<p>This flimsi copy is a loan from the Chandrila University Library for the season. </p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A poster from Chandrila University with a yellow-gold background. The university’s logo rests on the top left corner with “Chandrila University” written underneath. A picture of young Mothma rests on the top right corner, and underneath there is  black text on a white background that reads:</p>
  <p>Vote Mon Mothma for Student Union President</p>
  <p>As Chandrila’s former Junior Senator, I know the importance of representation. I have the experience and the ability to ensure that every student at Chandrila University is heard. I aim to build a better future for us and for every student that will come after we have left.]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>“The answer to the question everyone has is history. You’d expect something like politics or intergalactic relationships, but no. Mothma has been a lot of things over the years, but first and foremost, she is Chandrila’s daughter. And a damn good one. I respect her as a politician, but part of me wishes she had stayed in academia. She would have been brilliant.”</p>
<p>- Dr. Lukka Kestis, thesis supervisor for Mon Mothma.</p>
<p>“Mon tried her best to stay out of politics. I know it sounds ridiculous, but she really did try. The ol’ college try, if you must. Her first year, she almost managed. I had no idea she had already been a senator when I first met her. By the time we were in our second year, she had given up on staying neutral. I helped with her campaign, having no idea what I was getting involved with. I put up posters, talked to folks, sent emails: all that stuff you forget about when thinking about the big picture. It was fun, and I have done it for every single of her campaigns. I had to go into hiding for a bit during the Imperial Era, but it was worth it. Seeing her as the Chancellor of the Republic makes it all worth it.”</p>
<p>- Breha Hardeen, former accountant for the Rebellion and Mothma’s best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      6. Mothma: Galactic Senator</p>
<p>Part of the Chandrila Political History permanent collection.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: Young Mothma wearing the traditional Chandrilian Silver and a formal white outfit poses in front of the Chandrilian flag. “Vote Mothma for Senator” can be read in yellow letters on the cross of Hanna.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“I have nothing but respect for Mothma. She is a brilliant woman and an excellent politician. I was a bit nervous on my first day in Coruscant, but Mothma took over the room in a second, and before I knew it, we were getting work done. My four-years flew me by, and I learned so much. By the time my term was over, I was about to turn thirty-five and thus unable to run for Junior Senator. I would have never run against Mon; she would have my vote over myself, so I returned home and have made my best to support her from home since.”</p>
<p>- Governor Merlin of Galia City, former Junior Senator, and Chandrilia’s Rebel cell coordinator during the Empire Era.</p>
<p>“To this day, I cannot stop laughing at Mothma’s first term as a senator. Her Junior Senator, Senator Merlin, was older than her by more than five years. Merlin had worked in local government, had a short tenure as Galia City’s Vice-Governor, and had decided to run with Mothma for the senate. Merlin had the experience that Mothma might have lacked at first sight, and they made a great team. Still, there was something so weird about our senator being younger than our Junior Senator.”</p>
<p>- Former Junior Senator Aleen B.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      6.1 Extra: Senator Mothma Stickers, donated by Morg from their private collection.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: Two round stickers. One of them is green with yellow lettering while the other is in yellow with green lettering. They both have ‘Mothma’ written on them.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“The stickers! How could I ever forget those stickers? In my youth, we used them as recess currency. A green one was worth three yellow ones, and two green ones could buy you a packet of crumbles. To this day, I can’t see those Mothma stickers without immediately starting to calculate what they could buy me. I had a few saved from my school days, hidden away in a drawer for years. As soon as I heard of this exhibit, I knew I had found a new home for all my hard-earned collection.”</p>
<p>- Associate Professor Morg, Department of Politics and Intergalactic Relations at Chandrila University.</p>
<p>“While the posters changed for each term, the stickers remained consistent throughout Mothma’s political career. There is no way to tell if the sticker was added there to support her work as a Chancellor or put there during her first run for Junior Senator. Generations upon generations of Chandrilian children have grown up with those stickers. One usually thinks of politicians as creatures separate to us, and yet every child I have met has asked me to sneak them some stickers so they can trade them in school.”</p>
<p>- Jerkian Polkit, former campaign coordinator for Mothma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      7. Mothma: Imperial Senator</p>
<p>Part of the Chandrila Political History permanent collection.</p>
<p><strong> Note for Visitors: </strong> You can access the poster corresponding to his era on our site. Given the depiction of stormtroopers in full armor, we elected to remove it from our correspondence. If you do not want to see stormtroopers and other Empire symbols, please skip this exhibition section during your visit. </p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A black sticker with ‘Mothma Imperial Senator’ written on it.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“Children who grew up during the Empire don’t realize how weird it was to have the switch at all. Everything was normal, then there was so much discontent and debate going on, and finally, the Clone Wars broke out. Before we knew it, we were part of a Galactic-wide dictatorship. No one knew what was happening, how long it would last, and how we would be affected. The black Mothma stickers were just one of the millions of things that had changed, but it was oddly shocking. That’s when I realized that it was not just the senate that was different but also every aspect of our lives. Not long after, non-human-standard started disappearing, and well, the rest is history. But the black stickers were the first sign that things were going to be different, and not in a good way.”</p>
<p>- Karlise Annderson, collector and writer.</p>
<p>“We used those stickers as indicators. No one liked them or used them for real. Imperialists thought that Mothma was not imperialist enough, so they refused to support her. Anti-imperialists refused to use the new stickers; they would continue to use the old design. No one would use them, so we did. The Rebellion needed markers for dead drops and safe houses. They were pro-Empire, so no one had a reason to suspect them. Once Mothma left the Imperial Senate, we had to switch to other markers. Still, on those early days of the Rebellion, these stickers were our secret weapon.”</p>
<p>- Governor Merlin of Galia City, former Junior Senator, and Chandrila’s Rebel cell coordinator during the Empire Era.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      8. Mon Mothma: Wanted Dead or Alive</p>
<p>Donated by the Hellhole Cantina, where it hung for four months during the war.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: One of Mothma’s early wanted posters. There is a large picture of her, with “Fuck the Empire” spray-painted in red on top. Underneath, one can read:</p>
  <p>“Traitor to the Empire</p>
  <p>Wanted dead or alive</p>
  <p>1,000,000 Credits”</p>
  <p>The top-right corner and bottom are slightly burned.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“You really can tell the poster is old! Only a million credits for her head; that’s nothing compared to her latest bounties. The damage to the poster would reduce the price, but it would still fetch you a nice price among the war-memorabilia crowd.”</p>
<p>- Martholomew Whitesun, PawnForYou’s owner and main assessor.</p>
<p>“By the end of the war, everyone who was anyone had a bounty on them. Princess Organa’s was the highest when you took into account all of her Hutt bounties. But when the war ended, Chancellor Mothma had the highest when only taking into account the Empire. It wouldn’t surprise me if there is still a bounty out there for Mothma, but no one would dare actually to fulfill it.”</p>
<p>- Dr. Marelin, History Professor at Hanna University.</p>
<p>“It was a requirement to keep the cantina open to have the ten highest empire bounties posted somewhere. Skywalker’s had to be changed almost every week, as the bounty kept fluctuating and no one could decide if they wanted him dead, unharmed, slightly harmed, or what. We used to joke that one day it would say that he was wanted medium rare and with no garnish.”</p>
<p>- Johnson Blerk, Hellhole Cantina’s co-owner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      9. Join the Rebellion!</p>
<p>From the <em>Alliance Archives</em> Databank.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A screenshot from a poster hacked into several holo stations and publicity stands. A slightly corrupted image of Chancellor Mothma, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, and Sage Gluumian of Mon Cala is accompanied with the text: “Join the Rebellion.”]</p>
</blockquote><p>“There were so many fronts, back in the day. The home front is the one most people remember: those small acts of rebellion that almost everyone had taken part in by the end of the Civil War. The navy is where our heroes were forged and killed. We lost so many good pilots and gunners in those battles. Intelligence is what won us the war, but the area no one is willing to discuss. And then, there is the propaganda.</p>
<p>“I remember being mocked in some of the home bases because of it. What do you do? People would ask. Make posters? And the answer was ‘yes’ but was so much more complex than that. Yes, we made posters, but the hacking involved to get them distributed was horribly complicated. But once they were up, once people had seen them, we knew there was hope. Those small acts of rebellion: lies, sabotage, passing information. Those acts of rebellion were nothing if we were not unified, and our department was in charge of creating that unity.”</p>
<p>- Rhys Wandomo, former publicist for the <em> Alliance to Restore the Republic </em>.</p>
<p>“It shows a lot about who we are as a society that Chancellor Mothma is on that poster. Ask yourself, who else is there? Sage Gluumian had the highest religious position in Mon Cala and was thought to be semi-divine. After the tragedy of Alderaan, Princess Organa became Alderaan’s leader, both politically and culturally. Once Alderaan was gone, she became the de-facto representant for five of Alderaan’s main religions, became the sole heir of more than twenty titles, and was looked-up as her people’s future. And then, you have Mothma. This poster is not one with the Rebellion’s Council, generals, or anything of the style. It is a poster to call for the most primal and instincts. Here, have your great Sage and your Princess. And then, there was Mothma.</p>
<p>“Was she the equivalent of Sage Gluumian was to Man Cala or what Princess Organa was to Alderaan? No, of course not. But, if we were to have something close to a leader we could all call ours, then it would have been Mothma. That’s the real take-home message I get from this poster. That next to Sage Gluumian’s divinity and Princess Organa’s royalty, Mothma can not only stand with them, but she can lead them.”</p>
<p>- Dr. Gustav Kestis, department of History of Art at Chandrila University.</p>
<p>"Don't let nice words make you forget how it actually was. Mothma was well-loved, yes, but she was also highly criticized. By openly joining the Rebellion, she brought a lot of unwanted attention to our system. By trying to pacify her constituents, her actions were never as strong as the Rebellion wanted or needed. She was playing a dangerous game, and we are lucky enough she won. I cannot stop thinking about what would have happened to Chandrila had we not won. Would we be another Alderaan? Another Imperial Center?"</p>
<p>- Dr. Artichoke Antar, former Chandrilian Education Minister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      10. Chancellor Mothma</p>
<p>A gift by the Chandrila Youth Alliance.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[ID: A full-body portrait of Chancellor Mothma in the traditional Chandrilian style of Point-Work. The painting is done on cha-flimsi, and the bottom-left corner has a slight dark spot characteristic of the medium. On the top right corner, “Chancellor of the New Republic” is written by hand.]</p>
</blockquote><p>“She made it, didn’t she? I spent the whole Civil War writing and rewriting my eulogy for her funeral. I know it sounds horrible for a mother to say that of her daughter, but I knew that the sooner I got the mourning done, the better I would be at continuing the fight. “It is what she would have wanted,” I would have said as I doubled down on hiding refugees and smuggling resources.</p>
<p>“And now, I am not contacted by Imperialists wanting to know if I knew about my Mon’s political activities, but by historians who want to immortalize her legacy. It is odd in a way I still have not come to terms with. There are no words to describe the happiness I got when I deleted all of my eulogy drafts. A mother is not supposed to bury her children, but this war has not been kind to any of us.”</p>
<p>- Former Governor Tanis Mothma.</p>
<p>“I quite like the portrait. When Katua, the current Youth Representative, reached out to me about holding a contest for my new portrait, I was intrigued. I have always been a big fan of Chandrila’s many art forms, and the youth did not disappoint. Cha-flimsi is an odd medium to choose, but it is the perfect representation of Chandrila’s love for flimsicrafts. One day, when I fully retire from politics, I will for to the Chandrilian East-Mountain zone and learn how to paint on cha-flimsi. Until that day, I will content myself with talking with Senators and Representatives.”</p>
<p>- Chancellor Mothma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you very much for your contribution to maintaining our remarkable history. We look forward to your visit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See you soon,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laika Miller, head curator of <em>Chancellor Mothma: The Rise of Chandrila’s Favorite Daughter</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Glossary</strong> </span>
</p>
<p><strong>Largaan:</strong> A non-human species that rely on smell as their primary sense. While they do have sight, most largaans are fully face-blind (discrimination between individuals is done almost exclusively by smell.) As the holonet has no scent option, shows rely on hats and other wardrobe pieces to distinguish between characters. Phrases such as “let me remove my doctor’s hat,” “she was born wearing a lawyer hat,” and “he lost the right to wear his father hat” have become common expressions among the largii population.</p>
<p><strong>Mr. Bonks’ Spectacular Crime:</strong> A largii holoshow that had moderate success in Largian. It made its way to Chandrila’s public holovision channels, thanks to its low broadcast prices. It was an enormous success in Chandrila, prompting the production of three extra seasons, a line of toys to be created, and the permanent relocation to Chandrila from most of the cast. A remake is currently in the works, and it is rumored that it will be set in the Empire Era.</p>
<p><strong>Youth Representative:</strong> One of the three non-voting seats in the Chandrilian Parliament. Voted by current Chandrilian students, ages 10-equivalent to 20-equivalent. One must be 12-equivalent to run for the seat.</p>
<p><strong>Junior Senator:</strong> One of the galaxy’s senatorial roles. Junior Senators have to be less than 35-equivalent, and there is no age minimum. The position was created when the senate’s average age became more than 80-equivalent, and many systems complained about the lack of representation and progress.</p>
<p><strong>Age Equivalency:</strong> A system to estimate real age in non-human-standards to human-standard development. Multiple developmental milestones are considered, and the relationship is not necessarily linear. The system is not infallible, as there are many variations within the same non-human-standard species that are not taken into place. There have been cases of human-standard populations being closer to near-human. A common example of this phenomenon is the Naboo, who are considered human-standard under galactic law due to their physical appearance. Due to interbreeding with gungan—Nubian native sentient species—the Nubian age equivalency differs from the human-standard. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is dedicated to the wonderful Northland! I hope you enjoyed it &lt;3<br/>If there are any issues, feel free to tell me so I can correct them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>